Madame de Sola
by M-n-M1
Summary: A young girl learns many things about her past as she goes for her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
1. At Home

Madame de Sola

by Margret MacKenzie

Chapter 1-Life at Home

The pitter, patter of rain coule be heard against the window that looked in upon the small, but comfertable guest room. A kind faced, elderly lady sat in a chair just beside the misty window, looking rather frustrated. In the middle of the room, a younger woman (in her early 40's) with curly blond hair and a fair complexion sat upon the tidy bed. "I don't know why you seem so avid about this mother...I already told you no, you're not giving it to her" the blond woman said, clearly trying to keep her cool. '_You're letteing her get to you again, you promised yourself you wouldn't do that_' she scolded herself in her mind.

"I already told you Helen, I'm not asking you if I can give it to her, I'm asking that you put a little trust in the decisions she makes after she reads it" the elderly lady tryed to explain once again.

"You're not giving it to her, we'd all be better off if she didn't know" Helen said, the agitation in her voice growing stronger.

The elderly lady sighed "I can see that you're never going to change are you. For God sakes Helen, you don't even know your own daughter, how can I expect you to trust her judgement if you don't even know her".

"That's a bit rich coming from you. No matter what you think, I'm still her mother and I do have the final say in what she can and can't have" Helen said through clenched teeth.

"I've made my decision, you're not stopping me. It's time you stop trying to control her life and start controlling your own, this conversation is over as far as I'm concerned. Could you please leave me be now" the elderly lady said quietly as she turned to look out the window.

Helen opened her mouth about to protest some more, but decided better. It was a lost battel, she could tell it was. She sighed and walked out of the room frowning, her eyebrows frowed with worry. She didn't see why her mother didn't understand that she had done somethings in her life that she's not proud of, that she now wanted to put behind her. She didn't see why her mother couldn't understand that she was only trying to protect her daughter from making the same mistakes, from having to know just how cruel the world really was.

The eldery lady waited until she heard the door shut before she got up. She walked over to the desk at the back of the room where a large, old book sat upon it. She sat in the chair in front of it, and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink and began to write, letting out weak coughs that had been attacking her system for weeks.

If a person were to walk into the room and see the lady writting with a quill, they may very well think that they had traveled back in time. Quills weren't used out in public now-a-days, not to the knowledege of many people anyways. The truth was that this lady, along with her daughter and grand-daughter, happened to have magical powers. They weren't the only ones though, in fact thier whole neighbourhood had a very healthy population of magical beings. These magical people lived among those in whom they called 'muggles' (non-magical beings) who would laugh if they got told that they were living among witches and wizards thinking you were telling a brilliant joke.

Not all the muggles were completely clueless about the existance of thier magical friends. Helens husband happened to be a muggle by the name of Darren. Darren ran his own computer company that had experienced large success. He had not always been aware that his wife was a witch, actually he, like many others had thought it to be a very funny joke when she had told him. It wasn't until she had used her wand on him making him float that he finally believed her, but it took awhile to calm him down after she had placed him back down on the floor.

This of course was before they had gotten married. They had since had a daughter who was now at the age of 16. The same daughter that Helen and her mother were arguing over earlier...


	2. A 'Gift'

Madame de Sola

by Margret MacKenzie

**Chapter 2-A 'Gift'**

The emerald green curtains were pulled shut over the Victorian windows. The large room was brightly lit by three lanterns that had been strategically placed. The furniture and floor were made of finely polished cedar and the air gave off the light scent of peppermint. The beding consisted of soft white pillowcases and sheets and was topped off with blankets that matched the curtains. The bookselves consisted of books both from the muggle and wizard worlds. On the stand beside the bed lay a beautifully carved wooden stick, a wand.

The voice of a girl could be heard throughout the room as Margret lay on her bed reading out loud to herself. She paused to blow a lock of red hair from her face and continued reading. "...A lady wearing a white silk gown that was slightly worn from travel stepped into the room. Her long sunny blonde hair was pulled neatly into a knot though a few shorter hairs had excaped over the last hours and now lay losely around her face. She curtsied and gave a small smile. 'I bring thee a gift' she said in a soft voice before placing a package wrapped in brown paper..." a knock came upon the door and Margret was forced to come back to reality. "Come in" she said loudly as she sat up, focusing her brilliant green eyes on the door now.

The door opened and the elderly lady stepped in carrying a large, old book. "Nana, how are you?" Margret smiled and climbed off her bed.

The elderly lady smiled and placed the book on a table just beside the door before hugging Margret. "I'm fine...are you reading that book again?" the elderly lady said now looking at the book that lay open on Margrets bed.

Margret blushed "it's very well written...much more interesting then the people around here...So what brings you here anyways?"

"I've brought you something, and we need to talk...sit down please" the elderly lady replied before picking up the book she had placed on the table.

Margret nodded with a note of concern on her face at the tone her grandmothers voice had turned to. She walked over to her bed and sat down and was joined by her grandmother. "This book...do you know what it is Margret?" Margrets grandmother said looking at the book on her lap.

Margret looked at the book, it didn't appear to have a title. "No?" she said looking slightly preplexed.

"This book has been in our family for years now, passed on from person to person. It belonged to your great-grandfather, then it was passed down to your grandfather and me. I think you might find it to be a little interesting and I am now giving it to you. However, I don't want you opening it till you get back to Hogwarts" Margrets grandmother said, her eyes glancing towards the door every little bit. Hogwarts was a Wizarding school in Britain that Margret had attended and would soon be doing her seventh and last year at once summer ended.

"I don't understand, why are you giving it to me? Why don't you give it to mum? Why shouldn't I read it till I get back to Hogwarts?" Margret said looking even more confused.

"I'm not giving it to your mother, because she won't take proper care of it. I want you to have it, you need to have it, and if your mother got it then you would never have seen it. Now listen to me, I want you to make sure that your mother doesn't get ahold of this book. Do you understand?" Margrets grandmother said in a very serious tone.

"I don't understand, but I will do as you say, only because I trust you" Margret said though she still looked absolutly puzzled.

The sound of footsteps approaching the room could be heard. "I'm going to put this under your bed for now, you can find a more suitable hidding place for it after" Margrets grandmother said as she placed the book under the bed. Margret nodded.

The footsteps had reached just outside the door and now stopped. A loud knock was heard on the door and a short, skinny man opened it and stuck his head in. His hair was red, but a darker shade then Margrets, his eyes were the same shade of green as hers were. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interupting something?" he asked.

Margret smiled "your home early, and no, we were just finishing dad. Right Nana?".

"Yep, that's right" Margrets grandmother agreed.

"Things went well today, we finished early so I told everyone they could go home early. Well anyways, I just came to tell you that supper is almost ready sweetie" Margrets dad said, sounding his usual tired but cheerful self.

"I'll be down in a minute, just need to get changed out of my jeans, don't want mum throwing another fit do we?" Margret said winking.

Margrets dad smiled "nope, we don't want that, well I'll see you in a bit then". With that Margrets dad closed the door and walked away.

"I'll see you down there in a bit, and the book will be moved to a safer place alright?" Margret said looking at her grandmother again.

"Alright, I have to go freshen up a bit anyways" Margrets grandmother said smiling before she too left the room.

Margret threw herself backwards on her bed and sighed, lying there for a minute before getting ready to go down for dinner.


End file.
